Seizing Moments
by Jarris Shepard
Summary: A little thing that started out as an innocent episode tag and turned into hanky-panky in the TARDIS, but still an episode tag to Before the Flood.


Seizing Moments

M

Tag to Before the Flood

Hey look, I've written a fic that could be cannon. It's likely not going to be, but it could. Pure speculation or wishful thinking if you really get down to it, but lots of fun, that got away from me. This was supposed to be a K rating and look what happened.

BBC owns the rights to Doctor Who, I don't, won't make any money off of my scribbles anyway. Not even the original works, I do what I do for enjoyment. So if you enjoy this please let me know, cause it feels great to know that someone other than I enjoy my mind's rambles. Thanks!

-Doctor Who-

The Doctor had finished explaining about the bootstrap paradox, and taken them off the underwater base. By the time they'd been comfortably into the vortex, with the TARDIS humming happily, now they were away from the nasty paradox, Clara had disappeared down the hall away from the console room. He assumed she'd gone for the customary shower and change of clothes after an adventure. He checked himself and decided he could do with a wash too. He normally didn't take his shower in water as hot as humans do, but after today he was wound tight and knew the heat would do his muscles good.

He took longer than was warranted as well. His thoughts circling the words Bennet had spoken to Lunn and Cass. The man was right about running out of time. The Doctor knew about that, all too well. He worked himself into a state thinking over those words and hearing, again, Clara's plea that if he loved her in any way that he should come back. He made a decision, eventually, and shut off the water. He dressed, though not as layered as normally. He was just too tired to layer up. The Doctor shook his head at that. He'd been in suspension for over a hundred years, and he was exhausted. So he threw on a pair of trousers and a t-shirt and covered it with his holey jumper. He then went in search of Clara, surely she'd be finished by now.

He found her in the kitchen. She was standing at the counter with two cups and the kettle, making tea. Her back was turned to him, and he took a moment just to observe her. She was still in her bath robe, and bare feet. He grinned at the sight of her tiny feet with their dainty little toes, the nails painted a soft pink. He'd never noticed how adorable her feet were. His gaze was inevitably drawn up the graceful ankles and smooth calves disappearing into the soft robe. It was cinched tightly enough that he could admire her firm bottom and her lovely hips. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to cross to her and slip his arms around her.

"I've made some tea." He was unsurprised that she knew he was there. "Thought we could use a cuppa after that."

"It's a good thought." He walked up behind her and took his cup reaching around her. It was as close as he'd ever let himself get to that notion to slip around her like a second skin. "Thank you, Clara." He whispered beside her ear, and watched her shiver as though he'd touched her in a much more intimate way.

"Of course." She replied with a glance in his direction. He grinned softly for her. "Something on your mind?" She asked.

The Doctor shrugged and sipped his tea. "Perhaps." He pulled away to turn and lean back against the counter beside her. "I've been thinking a lot about what Bennet said at the last there. He had a good point, you know? 'Bout not wasting time."

Clara's eyes widened, a little wary of him. He hated that look. "What do you mean?"

"No sense in not telling someone you love them. It's time lost that doesn't need to be." He reached up to brush the stray bangs from her forehead.

"Okay, so?" She shivered as his long, lithe fingers traced down her cheekbone.

"So, I came back like you demanded. Doesn't that tell you something?" He loved the color coming into her cheeks at his touch.

"It, uh," She faltered as his fingers grazed down the column of her throat, "it tells me…" Her words trailed off again as he stroked a collarbone. "What are you doing, Doctor?"

"What did you say to me, when you ordered me to come back, what was it you said?" He continued tracing her skin, he knew it was distracting her and it turned him on intensely to know that his touch alone was reducing her to this inarticulate state. She was so rarely without words.

"I don't know." She said too quickly, leaning into his touch.

"You said that if I loved you in any way, I'd come back to you." He leaned in to breathe in the clean scent of her hair. "Here I am, Clara."

"What are you saying?" She was scared to touch him back, that he'd pull away. "Are you saying that you do love me somehow?" Her brain was shorting out with the feel of gentle fingers on her skin, and his light breaths tickling against her scalp.

"I'm saying that I love you in every way possible, Clara." She looked up at him then and he seized the opportunity to bring his lips to hers. He didn't want to spook her any more than she was already, so it was a brief peck of her lips. He was still toppled by how soft and smooth her lips felt against his own. "I'll always come back to you, Clara."

"You will?" Clara's voice was tentative and her eyes were glazed.

"Like a magnet drawn to it's other half." He leaned in again and this time her hands sipped to his shirt, holding him close. She held him to the kiss, desperately kissing him back this time. Her hands found their way to his hair and held on for dear life. When she couldn't hold on any longer and pulled back for breath The Doctor's lips kissed a path along her jaw. The same path his fingers had traveled only minutes before. "Everything is for you, Clara, it has been since you jumped into my timeline, and saved my life."

"Shut up, and kiss me again." She pulled him back and just before their lips met she whispered, "I love you, too." That broke something inside holding him back and he took her mouth with a deep groan. She tasted of her tea, and something indefinable that he would learn was just Clara. The little sounds she was making as his tongue stroked hers were the end of him and he pulled her against him roughly.

"Don't ever stop, Clara. I need you too much to lose you." He said when they parted once more. This time it was her lips that went exploring causing his hearts to speed up, and his breathing to hitch. Soon his hands were at the tie to her robe, tugging half-heartedly while their tongues dueled for control of the kiss.

Clara broke away with a giggle. "Thought the rule was no hanky-panky in the TARDIS." Her hands had found a way under his shirts and she was smoothing them up through the hair on his belly and around his sides to gently rake her nails down his back. She felt him twitch between them at that and grinned slyly.

"I made the rules, so I think I am within my rights to break them." She expected him to hesitate at some point, but when the tie to her robe fell away, and she found herself lifted onto the counter in front of him, she remembered that once he'd made his decision about something he couldn't be stopped. His hands were everywhere, drawing long sighs and satisfying moans from her as he caressed and nibbled and kissed and licked and just feasted on her bared body. Clara made no protest and urged him on when she made quick work of ridding him of the jumper and t-shirt he was wearing.

The Doctor wasted no time, when she pulled his shirts away, to bring his cooler flesh in contact with her heated skin. They both moaned this time, it felt heavenly to finally be pressed to her body, no barriers between them. Her legs found their way around his hips and pulled him tight to her heat. "Please, Doctor…" She was becoming inarticulate again with his arms tight around her, and his light chest hair tickling oversensitive nipples. Their mouths meshed once more and he knew this was the end of his ability to pull away from her.

The Doctor rid himself of the rest of his clothing, all without breaking the kiss. His fingers dipped between them to tease and test her readiness, he couldn't wait any longer to join with her. He found he needn't have worried, she was more than ready to have him. Her strangled gasp as his fingers traced her was enough to tell him that, without the wetness he found between them. "My Clara," he watched her eyes open and saw the hunger in them. It was all for him and he was spurred on by that look.

He positioned himself and pulled her forward on the counter until he sank into her as far as he could. Clara whimpered her pleasure and trembled around him adjusting to his intrusion. "My Doctor." She said and he started to move in a steady slow rhythm to build them both up higher and closer to their pleasure. He refused to leave her behind in this. He might be forced to leave her momentarily in their adventures, but in this he would always put her needs first.

It wasn't long before Clara's moans turned louder, not quite screaming, but she'd found her words again, well one word. His name on her lips was a litany in his ears. He picked up the pace and soon she stiffened against him at her peak. He thrust once, twice, three times more, and they were both crashing waves breaking against a shore of pleasure.

He held her tightly to him as his strength returned enough to pull her into his arms, still wrapped around him in all ways. He was very glad he'd kicked his clothing off completely, or this would be a very awkward moment. He crossed the room as sat them in one of the chairs. He just held her then, whispering how much he loved her, how beautiful she was, how he wanted her to be here with him as long as he could keep her. She was saying much the same to him and this led to another round of lovemaking that ended with them on the floor Clara riding him until they were a tangled mass of deliriously happy limbs wrapped around one another and drenched in the sweat from their exertions.

Clara was the first to move, lifting from his chest to give him another long languorous kiss before propping herself up beside him. "I think we could do with another shower." Her fingers were toying with the silver curls going wild on his head.

"No point, give me a bit and we'll be making another mess of ourselves." He didn't even have the decency to sound winded as he trailed the lines of her body with still curious fingers. "I think, though, that we should move to a bed for the next round. Don't you?"

"Next round? Really?" She asked him teasingly, not the least surprised.

"Absolutely, I don't think I'll ever get enough of you like this, Clara. Besides, superior Timelord physiology, won't take me long to recharge even if I hadn't been celibate for the last thousand years." He sat them up then and pulled her to her feet. "Come on." He led her down the corridors, having to stop frequently when one of them couldn't go another step with out a fresh taste from the other's lips. The TARDIS eventually had to help them by moving The Doctor's room directly in their path. The couple disappeared inside and the door shut behind them.

The TARDIS hummed happily to herself that they'd finally come to their senses, and gave them the privacy they needed. She'd be ready for the next adventure when they eventually came up for air.


End file.
